


Safe Together

by Lizzy_Writes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby BatCat, BatCat, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Character, Injury, future!fic, hurt character, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Writes/pseuds/Lizzy_Writes
Summary: Selina could be found hiding outside of Bruce's window many times throughout their relationship, but this time was different. This time it was a hospital window that Selina was hiding outside of, and she'd never seen Bruce in this bad of shape... Which was saying something.





	Safe Together

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on my tumblr (where I get most of my requests) to write a hospital fic for Baby Batcat, so here it is! It's a future fic, with Bruce and Selina being in their early twenties. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this oneshot!
> 
> Until the next fic!
> 
> -Lizzy_Writes

She'd been hiding outside the window on the fire escape, just like when they were kids... except when they were kids Bruce wasn't lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and potentially... No. She wasn't going to think about that. This is Bruce, she thought, He's going to be fine. ...He had to be fine. 

She had heard the phrases, "broken ribs," "punctured lung," and "concussion," come from inside the room, so she knew he was in bad shape. 

It had been quiet in the room for some time, so finally Selina decided it was safe to come in, climbing through the window. She wasn't prepared for what she would find when she did, however.  
Knowing that he was in bad shape, and actually seeing him were two very different things. 

She had heard doctors and nurses discussing what the supposed cause of his injuries were -- saying that he had fallen from the fire escape of some hotel; but of course, Selina knew the truth. He didn't fall. Not by accident, at least. He had perfect balance -- she knew; she was the one who taught him how to balance on, and jump across rooftops when they were children. 

She stared at the young man, lying unconscious in the hospital bed in front of her, and felt tears spring to her eyes.  
Bruce was hooked up to a monitor that was quietly beeping, there was a tube coming out of his chest, a cannula in his nose, and an IV in his arm.  
He looked weak, and vulnerable, and so... unlike the Bruce she knew. 

It made her angry to look at him. Angry with whoever the hell he'd been fighting, angry with him for deciding he needed to be a hero, and... angry with herself for not trying to stop him. 

The young man let out a soft groan and his eyelids fluttered open as he slowly took in his surroundings. "S'lina..." he muttered as he stared up at her with half-closed, slightly unfocused eyes. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Selina said, the words coming out louder and harsher than she had expected.  
Bruce just continued to stare at her though, not fully coherent. 

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself -- to me?! ...And Alfred."

Her voice was still harsh, but there was a wavering to it now, feeling the tears that had sprung to her eyes earlier were now threatening to spill over. This was the worst she'd ever seen Bruce...and it terrified her. 

"...'m s'rry..." the boy said, and though he was barely conscious, Selina could tell he was sincere. 

She sighed and slowly sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to move him too much, worried that she'd make him worse. 

"It's not your responsibility to protect the city, Bruce. I know you think it is. But it's not, and if you keep doing this, you're gonna get yourself killed. ...And I don't wanna see that happen. I...well... y'know." 

Tears began to streak down Selina's cheeks as she looked into the eyes the of the broken boy in front of her. The boy she cared so deeply for... even though she could never seem to tell him. 

Bruce smiled slightly up at her and slowly placed his hand on top of her's. "...Yeah..." he said, so softly that Selina nearly didn't hear him, "...I know..." 

She sighed shakily and carefully lowered herself on the bed so that she was lying next to him. 

"...Wha 're you doin'...?" Bruce asked in confusion. 

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone. I gotta make sure you're okay." 

Bruce let out a soft hum and shifted to get closer to Selina, stopping suddenly when a sharp pain shot through his chest. 

Selina sat up then, worry clear on her face as she helped the young man back into a position that, while not comfortable, was at least less painful. "Don't move," she said, "you're gonna make it worse." 

Once Bruce was settled again, Selina laid back down, resting her head gently on his shoulder -- the only contact she was sure wouldn't cause him pain -- and let out a quiet sigh of content. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was safe, and at least they were together.

"...Selina...?" Bruce asked, nearly asleep in the comfort of Selina's company. 

"Hmm...?" 

"...I... love you..."

"...Yeah. Me, too."

She smiled, slightly embarrassed, and gently kissed the boy's cheek. He was already fast asleep. 

"...Get better, okay?" she whispered, as she rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "'Cause if you die, I'm gonna kill you."


End file.
